This invention is related to LED Lighting Assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to an LED lighting system and control system for use when experimenting in indoor or covered aquaculture units.
Lighting can be used to affect the physiology of aquatic animals. Specifically, light is needed for growth of most animal species and can substantially affects the animals' feeding, reproduction, and location in the water column, among other processes. Further, studies have shown that different living organisms are both behaviorally and psychologically affected by light and in particular the wavelength of light they receive. This holds true whether the living organism is a plant or animal as is discussed in several patents by the present, inventor, including provisional patent application No. 61/669,825 entitled Light Sources Adapted to Spectral Sensitivity of Plants to Grajcar and 61/698,074 entitled Aquatic System for Manipulating Psychological and Physiological Effects in Aquatic Life to Grajcar, both that are incorporated in full herein.
In addition, in the field of aquaculture as issues with pollution and transportation costs continue to rise outdoor aquaculture facilities are starting to have significant drawbacks. In particular there is a desire in the aquaculture industry to have indoor aquaculture facilities. For example, in Las Vegas, several in an attempt to reduce transportation cost and to ensure the freshest ingredients some restaurants receive their fish, lobster, shrimp, etc. from local indoor aquaculture facilities.
One of the main differences between indoor aquaculture and covered units and outdoor aquaculture is the use of artificial lighting as opposed to use of the sun for light. In particular artificial lighting does not provide the same spectrum or wavelength as the sun where many living organisms have both psychological and physiological responses to certain wavelengths as discussed above. As a result of this, companies and universities alike are doing experiments on not just indoor aquaculture, but also the effect of artificial lighting, including in the tank and underwater lighting.
A problem exists at these facilities however, in that the artificial lighting in these facilities themselves effect test results. Specifically, with workers turning artificial lighting on and off and the suddenness of lighting that goes on and off is not natural in nature and is typically shown as presenting a negative effect on the aquatic animal. Similarly, the amount of secondary lighting from artificial lighting also effects experiments and makes repeatability of experiments difficult at best, thus minimizing scientific relevance of results. Thus, a need in the art exists for lighting products that minimize variations and effects of artificial lighting for workers on experiments and lighting within an experiment in an indoor or covered unit.
Thus a principle object of the present invention is to provide a lighting method that minimizes the effect of lighting on aquatic life;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective lighting system that reduces stress of aquatic life.
These and other objects, advantages and features will become apparent from the specification and claims.